James McCallister
Er ist ein Nebencharakter aus Fear the Walking Dead. In der zweiten Staffel taucht er zusammen mit Brandon Luke und Derek in einer Bar auf. Die Hauptdarsteller (Chris und Travis) schließen sich für eine kurze Zeit James und seiner Gruppe an. Charakterverlauf Bitte nicht stören Derek, James und Brandon beratschlagen in einem Hinterzimmer einer Bar, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Ihr Plan ist es in Richtung Norden zu fahren. Sie haben bereits einige Vorräte gesammelt. Als sie zurück in den Eingangsbereich kommen, ist Brandon erstaunt, da sie gerade von einem Jugendlichen bestohlen und gleichzeitig von Untoten attackiert werden. Der Junge, Chris, erledigt einen Untoten, der sich gerade auf Brandon stürzen wollte, schnappt sich eine Konserve und flieht, wobei ein weiterer Untoter den drei Freunden überlassen wird. Brandon kann hinaus treten und erkennen in welche Richtung er mit einem Fluchtwagen davon fährt. Die Gruppe fährt dem Jungen hinterher. Sie können ihn schließlich in der Nacht einholen. Er ist zusammen mit seinem Vater, Travis, unterwegs. Brandon schaut über den Diebstahl hinweg, da Chris ihn damit rechtfertigt, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Die beiden Gruppen erzählen sich ihre Geschichten, wobei heraus kommt, dass James zusammen mit den Anderen zu einem Sommerfest nach Mexiko gefahren sind. Als die Apokalypse ausbrach, wussten sie zunächst nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sie haben einen ihrer Freunde verloren. Nun ist ihr Plan nach San Diego, ihrer Heimat, zu fahren. Travis und Chris haben aktuell kein direktes Ziel vor Augen. Der Vater hat eine Wunde am Fuß, weshalb seine Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt ist. Außerdem misstraut er ihrer Gruppe. Sie können die beiden jedoch überreden, dass sie sie ein Stück mitnehmen, bis in die nächste Stadt. Während der Fahrt am nächsten Morgen, erzählt James eine Aufreißergeschichte, wonach er mit einem Mädchen, Betsy D'Angelo, in einem Zimmer war, welche ihn jedoch durch ein Fenster verlassen hat, sodass seine Freunde dachten, er wäre allein gewesen und hätte sich mit Lippenstift vollgeschmiert. Unterwegs bemerkt Chris, der sich zwischen Derek und James sehr wohl fühlt, eine abgelegene Farm. Sie beschließen vorbei zu schauen um nach Benzin und anderen Gegenständen ausschau zu halten. Dort angekommen finden sie leider nichts von Interesse, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch aus einer Scheune hören. Vorsichtig schleichen sie sich an. James tritt die Tür ein. Sie finden zahlreiche Hühner vor, die wild davon laufen. Die Jungen machen sich einen Spaß daraus und beginnen die Vögel zu jagen. James fängt zuerst eines. Gerade in dem Moment tritt der Bauer mit gezogener Waffe herein. Er bedroht die Fremden auf spanisch und verlangt, dass sie die Farm verlassen. Travis steht dabei und versucht zu übersetzen und die Situation zu beruhigen, denn auch Brandon und Chris haben eine Waffe gezogen. James steht nervös mit dem gefangenen Huhn da. Er will den Bauern weiter reizen und bricht dem Tier das Genick. Der Bauer verliert die Geduld und schießt James ins Bein, der sofort zu Boden fällt. Darauf hin erschießt ihn Chris. Das Sterbedatum Chris schießt dem Bauern zusätzlich in den Kopf, damit dieser sich nicht verwandelt. Die Jungen sammeln sich um James und wissen nicht, was zu tun ist. Travis kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass er gelernter Ersthelfer ist. Er untersucht das Bein und stellt fest, dass es sich um einen Durchschuss handelt. Er sieht es positiv, denn so müssen sie kein Projektil aus der Wunde holen. Travis eilt ins Haus und holt Verbands- und Nähzeug. Danach näht er die Wunde ohne Betäubung. James hat höllische Schmerzen, versucht jedoch seine Schreie zu unterdrücken um vor Brandon keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Während der Nacht essen sie einige der Hühner. Travis hätte lieber, dass sie die Eier essen würden, doch hält sie nicht davon ab. Er möchte von James wissen, wie er sich fühlt. Dieser stellt seinen Zustand besser da, als er ist um möglichst nicht zu lange als Belastung zu gelten. Travis merkt, dass er sich verstellt, lässt ihm jedoch diese Freiheit. Nach einer Woche sind alle Hühner aufgegessen. Brandon möchte weiter ziehen. James will nicht zur Last fallen und erklärt, dass er reisebereit sei. Sie bringen ihn auf eine Trage und heben ihn gemeinsam auf die Ladefläche des Trucks. Chris und Travis setzen sich zu ihm und gemeinsam beginnt die Fahrt. Sie schaffen es kaum aus der Farm heraus, als James ohnmächtig wird. Die Gruppe kehrt um. In der Nacht fassen die Jugendlichen einen Entschluss, dass James eine Belastung ist und er wahrscheinlich nie wieder gesund werden wird. Sie wollen die erforderliche Konsequenz daraus ziehen. Travis stellt sich gegen die Jugendlichen. Er bedroht sie und bewacht James die Nacht über. Als dieser erwacht erzählt er ihm von den Plänen der Anderen. Dieser zeigt sich nicht überrascht. Damals am Stand, als ihr Freund gebissen wurde, war er es schließlich, der ihn aus seiner Lage befreien musste, da Brandon es nicht über sich brachte. Er weiß, dass er der Gruppe nicht zur Last fallen darf, da er sonst keinen Wert mehr für sie hat und sie ihn dann beseitigen. Chris klopft an die Tür. Er bringt etwas zu Essen und erklärt, dass die beiden anderen sich um einen Untoten kümmern. Travis empfängt und durchsucht ihn nach Waffen. Danach unterhalten sich beide. Chris sieht ein, dass die Entscheidung falsch wäre und er keine rosigen Zukunftschancen bei der Gruppe hat, wenn sie schon ihren Kindheitsfreund bei einer Schusswunde töten. Travis erklärt ihn zu beschützen und nimmt seinen Sohn in den Arm. Dieser nutzt die Gelegenheit aus und überwältigt seinen Vater. Brandon und Derek stürmen herein. Derek bedroht Travis mit einer Waffe, während Brandon das Gewehr vom Bauern auf James richtet. All sein Betteln und Flehen nach einer zweiten Chance nützt nichts. Brandon erschießt seinen Freund. Es wird ein Grab ausgehoben und James wird direkt neben dem Bauern beerdigt. Besonderheiten * Er und seine Gruppe bezeichnen die Untoten als "Besoffene", da sie stark schwanken beim Gehen. * James kann Auto fahren. * Brandon, Derek und James kennen sich seit ca. 16 Jahren (seit dem James 6 Jahre alt war). * James gibt vor mit Betsy D'Angelo in einer romantischen Beziehung gewesen zu sein. (Laut Angaben von Derek wäre sie wohl korpulent).